leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deon McGee
Name: Deon Mcgee Title(s): Summoner (official), Captain of the Bubble Brigade (unrelated to Bilgewater; unofficial), Building Block Maintenance (unofficial) Species: Human, unaugmented Gender: Male Profession: Magic student Affiliations: Ionia (Born and raised), Shadow Isles (Nyroth), Shurima (Lines in the Sand), The Coomer Association ☀It is here that Random Nom, the overweight half-ogre goes around sticking his dick into every yordle and farm animal he could possibly find. Background Born in Ionia, Deon was abandoned by his parents when he began to show an innate magical talent. He was discovered by a an old, reclusive Ionia mage who sensed the magic talent that lay dormant in the young boy. For most of his young life, Deon was sheltered from the horrors Ionia faced. As he neared his 14th birthday, Deon asked his hermit master if he could go to the nearby town. After much prodding, the old mage agreed, and Deon traveled to the town and witnessed a League match being broadcast in the local corner club. As soon as the match ended, Deon ran home to the mage and asked the old hermit all about the League. The old mage smiled, and told Deon what he knew about the League, and- much to Deon's surprise- suggested the boy join the League, as what the old mage could teach him about magic was dwindling, and the League's resources would be able to teach Deon more than he could. Deon remained with the old mage for one more year, and, on the eve of his 16th birthday, Deon went to the Institute of War, and registered as a summoner. He now spends his time at the Institute, wandering the halls and practicing his summoning skills, and occasionally sending a letter to the old mage (delivered by magic). Appearance Deon stands about 5'10" and has a slim physique. He has neutral-blue eyes and short, neat brown hair. When not wearing his blue or black Summoner's cloak, Deon is usually dressed down in a short-sleeved blue polo shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. On his right hip he wears a collapsible staff, and slung around his right shoulder, resting on his left hip is a satchel that usually contains a quill, paper, a a smooth wood board (to be used as a portable writing surface), and wooden building blocks. Personality Deon is a very weird child. In general, he acts rather nutty (evidenced by him carrying around building blocks and attempting to befriend a Void creature with a penchant for disintegrating things), but usually knows when to get serious. He enjoys a good joke, even one at his own expense, as long as it isn't mean-spirited. He is also very studious, and spends a lot of time at the League libraries. He has a naivety about him that makes him see the best in people, with a couple exceptions. Deon is also pacifistic, and dislikes confrontation (He isn't opposed to partaking in League matches because he isn't directly in the conflict, and he knows no one is getting killed). Skills and Summoning Preferences Deon is adept at magic (his only real weakness being an inability to master fire spells), due to his several years of studying under the Ionian mage and his self-tutelage at the League libraries. However, despite his study of magic, Deon is terrible at League matches, and often does not perform all that well. He keeps trying, however, because he hopes one day to become at least passable at summoning. Deon has summoned many champions during his tenure at the League, and has picked out a few he has an affection for. -Fiddlesticks: Deon has always been a fan of black birds, ever since a flock of them gathered around him in his youth when he was meditating. Finding a living scarecrow with a flock of awesome crows had Deon hugging a Fiddlesticks too confused to have his crows eat him. -Amumu: When Deon met the sad little mummy, Deon knelt down and hugged him. When Amumu cried about being lonely and having few friends, Deon promised to be his friend. They eat lunch together on a semi-regular basis. -Riven: Deon, with his doggedly good nature, attempted to cheer Riven out of her "brooding" nature when she first joined the League. This has died down to Deon merely smiling and waving at her whenever he sees her. He also detests anyone who would put her in a bunny suit. Finally, when the rest of the blade came out of no where, he was astonished. -Vel'Koz: When the Riotous Fist clan allowed Deon to summon Vel'Koz for the first time, he fell in love with the creature he termed "the Void Jelly". Although he has been shut down by both Malzahar and Kassadin multiple times, Deon still attempts to visit Vel'Koz at least once a week. -Nasus: Having spent many a night in League library, Deon as struck a strange friendship with Nasus. Deon has a great respect for the Curator of the Sands, and empathizes with his plight with Renekton. Deon was fascinated by the tales of Shurima Nasus told him. Which led to... -Azir: After hearing about Shurima from Nasus, Deon was awestruck when a bird-man demigod claimed to be "Emperor of the Sands". Intrigued by Azir, Deon asked the Riotous Fist clan if he could summon Azir, which the clan allowed. Since then, Deon has attempted to befriend Azir, with mixed results. Also, Deon just likes to shout "SHURIMA!" like Azir does. Category:Human